Legend of Dragoon Lets go Caroling
by Evelyna
Summary: Albert doesn't really like this Idea... Special Guest!!! No Clues!! (It'z Me) Oh and this is my first Fanfic so it's kinda lame please excuse the mispellings


Dragoon Caroling!!  
  
Shana- You know what would be really nice Dart??  
Dart- *thinking* /uh oh\ Um... What Shana?  
Albert- *thinking* /gotta get away\ *starts to walk off slowly*  
Shana- NOT SO FAST ALBERT!! *grabs his shirl collar*  
Meru- *shivering by the chimney* ITSSSSSS COOOOOLD!!!  
*Mayrim rings doorbell 3000000 times* COLD!!!  
(Hey lookie i'm the special guest!! Weee!!)  
Dart- *runs over and opens the door* Hey...  
Mayrim- COLD!!! *runs and hugs Dart* Lemme in lemme in!!  
Dart- *closes door and carries her over to chimney fire* There...  
Mayrim- Thank You!!! -^.^-  
Shana- As I was saying.... -.- *still holding Albert by shirt collar*  
Albert- NUUUUUU!!! AHHH!!  
Dart- *sitting with Mayrim* Whats your Idea Shana??  
Shana- I was thinking that we should go caroling!!  
*Rose and Lloyd walk downstairs*   
Rose- Good Morning!!  
Lloyd- *thinking* /Oh man gotta get away\ *makes an attempt to run back upstairs but Rose grabs his arm and drags him downstairs*  
Rose- You not going anywhere... *grabs her jacket and hands Lloyd his* Were going  
Lloyd- But I CAN'T SING!!  
Dart- *putting on his jacket* C'mon... If I have to go you have to go  
Mayrim- *grabs jacket and puts it on* Yea... Dart doesn't have a choice cause I said he had to  
Lloyd- Wait a second... Why does he have to listen to you?!  
Mayrim- I have author power I can do what I want...  
Meru- Author Power?! THATS POWERFUL!!! *puts on 5 jackets*  
Lloyd- Fine I want a demistration!  
Shana- *laughs while putting on jacket and grabbing music*  
Dart- Lloyd... how bad is your singing??  
Lloyd- I'm really bad...  
Rose- Yes he is...I've heared him.. Sounds like someone is chokeing him!!  
Meru- I wanna hear!!! SING SING SING SING SING SING!! *jumps around*  
Albert- Ok Meru where are you hiding the sugar??  
Meru- No where!! *pockets turn inside out and sugar pours out.Hehehe..... ^.^;  
Albert- *grabs his music* Oh boy....  
Rose- Lloyd Sing now!  
Lloyd- Alright... *sings "White Christmas"*  
All- AHHHH!!! *covers ears*  
Mayrim- THATS IT!!! *snaps fingers making Lloyd sing like an angel*  
All- WOW!!!   
*Shana, Rose and Meru scream and hug Lloyd*  
Shana/Rose/Meru- WE LOVE YOU!!! WEEEE!!  
Lloyd- 0.o?  
Dart- Lets go sing already!  
*Everyone rushes out the door and tot he first house... all sing "Ding Dong Merilly on High"*  
All- Ding dong merilly on high... the christmas bells are ringing.. ding dong heaven and earth reply.. with angel voices singing...  
Girls- Glooooooooooooooooooooooooria!!!  
Guyz- Glooooooooooooooooria!!  
All- Haszana inexcelsis!!! (bad spelling yes I know)  
Highly attractive female Neighbor- *waves from window* Hi Dart!!!  
Dart-*drolls* uhhh.... Hi!! ^.^  
*Shana and Mayrim both smack Dart*  
Dart- Oww!! -.-;  
*Both Shana and Mayrim throw snowballs at Highly Attractive Female Neighboor*  
HAFN- AHH!!! COLD!!  
*Meru seals up window with ice*  
Albert- Can we go home now??  
*Lloyd sings solo charming Shana, Meru and Rose*  
Shana/Meru/Rose- *SIGH!!* He's sooo cute!!! *all hug Lloyd*  
Albert- HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?! NO FAIR!! I COMMAND YOU TO ADORE ME!!!  
Meru- OK!!! *jumps onto Alberts back*  
Albert- NOO!!! *runs around in circles and then falls over*  
Everyone- Hahahahahah!  
Dart- What happened to me?? I'm supossed to be the main charater!!  
Mayrim- Well.... I'm here -^.^- *jumps onto his back* I love you Dart.... (hmm.. ok don't laugh at me!!)  
Dart- Hahaha.... *runs around with Mayrim on back then puts her down and throws her over his should like a sack* Buahahaha!!!  
Mayrim- Hey!! Put me down!!!  
Dart- Alright... *puts her down* Now you better run...  
Mayrim- Huh?? Why??  
Dart- *shows sign of ready to chase*   
Mayrim- Uh oh!!! *giggles and starts to run*  
Dart- GET BACK HERE!! *chases her*  
*Lloyd is still being adored by his "fans"*  
Lloyd- Well Shana.... Darts cheating on you with Mayrim...  
Shana- I don't care... I want you  
Lloyd- Not a good idea....  
Albert- X.X  
Maru- Albert!! I found a library!!!  
Albert- LIBRARY!!!! WEEEE!!! *runs into library* BOOKS!!!! YES!!!  
Rose- Ok... this is getting stupid...  
Shana- What is??  
Rose- This fanfic.... its soo.... um... boreing??  
Lloyd- You sound like Meru...  
Rose- PLEASE SAY THIS IS TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
(No.. why should I??)  
All- PLEASE!!!!  
(Well it's up to Mayrim)  
All-*cold stare at Mayrim who just got caught by Dart*  
Mayrim- I don't want to end!!!  
*All power up ready to beat Mayrim up*   
Mayrim- OK OK!!! END THIS FIC!!!  
(Seems that our friends are bored... So we have to end... Till Next Time!!!! Keep Warm and happy holidays!!!)  
All- BUH BYE!!! ^.^!!! 


End file.
